My life like Detective
by Dark-oji
Summary: Syaoran Li, detective privado y esta de viaje en Londres para investigar el caso de su vida, la muerte de Eriol Hiragizawa, ese chico lo trae vuelto loco y lo unico que le preocupa en ese momento en tener un cegarrilo en boca. AU One-Shot


********

Narra la historia de Syaoran Li, detective privado que por poco que lo quiera se metio en ese lio por culpa de su madre.

**Escrito por mi Dark-Oji~ en clase de español juajua**

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

My life like detective

Capítulo 1: Another case.

Mi nombre es Syaoran Li me encuentro en Londres, Inglaterra. La residencia Hiragizawa, otro lugar donde una madre se encuentra llorando desconsolada, un padre estático y confundido y cientos de policías rodeando el lugar, y todo esto es debido a la muerte de: Eriol Hiragizawa, estatura promedio para su edad -15 años- vida normal, cabello negro azulado, ojos azul negro y anteojos, típico chico normal que sale con sus amigos, se divierte y tiene novia.

Son las 2 de la madrugada, tengo un cigarrillo en mi boca y estoy estresado, no tengo prueba o evidencia alguna de que este chico hubiese sido asesinado a manos de alguien, otro suicidio más.

Entre de nuevo a su habitación, nada fuera de lo normal, a sus 15 años era muy fanático de las películas de horror, miedo y suspenso; había un estante lleno con algunas 40 películas de este género como: "Chakushin Ari (La Llamada Perdida), Ju-on (La Maldición-The Grudge-) y Ringu (El Circulo o El Aro, The Ring)" y muchas más que no conocía.

Su padre entro y cerro la habitación, estaba algo alcoholizado, tenía la impresión de que esto sería divertido y aterrador.

- Por favor detective Li, salga de la habitación de mi hijo, ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí, asi que por favor lárguese.

- Señor Hiragizawa, a solo intento ayudar, su esposa Mizuki esta devastada y usted tan solo está afectado por los efectos del alcohol y la depresión, se que ha de ser duro perder a su único hijo, mas no puedo evitar cumplir mi labor y tener el cinismo de renunciar a este caso.

- Detective Li, será mejor que se marche, se lo advierto no le gustara estar aquí si algún otro accidente sucede, y hablo especialmente por usted.

- ¿Es una amenaza?...-dije divertido por la ocasión-.

- Considérelo echo…-dijo el hombre molesto-.

Salida de la habitación y le entregue mi tarjeta a la señora Mizuki po si necesitaba algo, tan solo quería salir de esa casa, no había sido muy agradable la bienvenida del Señor Touya Hiragizawa mas no me daría por vencido, continuaría ese caso aunque diese mi vida.

Rápido me dirigí al hospital de la ciudad; entre y vi una linda recepcionista de ojos verdes, era atractiva debía decirlo pero, no tenia que preocuparme por relaciones sentimentales en este momento, le pedí que me dijera donde se encontraba la morgue, le deje mi permiso de detective y camine hasta el fondo del pasillo de ese hospital.

Ahí estaba, esa habitación que no separaba de la vida a la muerte.

Abrí las puertas de par en par, la luz era muy poca y podía ver mi aliento debido al frio, temía que no encontrase el cuerpo aun completo.

- "Gabinete 13"…-decía el trozo de papel que me había dado la linda recepcionista-.

Y al abrirlo, una bolsa negra con un cuerpo dentro, efectivamente ese era el cuerpo de Eriol Hiragizawa.

- Al fin te encontré muchacho, ahora cuéntame tu historia.

Lo despoje de su camisa, definitivamente cono lo había sospechado, múltiples hematomas y rasguños, cicatrices aun en carne propia, ese chico había sido asesinado a puño cerrado a manos de alguien que lo conocía perfectamente.

Me acerque un poco más para ver si tenía alguna otra pista importante para poder hacer bien mi trabajo y efectivamente, en el bolcillo de su pantalón había una tapa o corcho de algún tipo de bebida.

- "Bacardi"…-decía sin duda-.

- ¿Con que tienes afición por el alcohol eh Eriol?...-dije al acercarme la el trozo de plástico y aspirar su olor-.

Podría reconocer ese olor en donde fuera, era el mismo olor que despedía el padre de Eriol.

- ¿Con que tu vida no fue muy dichosa?, tu padre tienes serios problemas conmigo Eriol Hiragizawa.

Salí del hospital y tome rumbo a la residencia Hiragizawa de nuevo, había llamado a varios policías a la escena; 10 minutos de trayecto y al fin podía escuchar las sirenas de los judiciales.

- Señor Hiragizawa, salga con las manos en alto…-dijo uno de ellos por el parlante-.

Baje del automóvil y entre a la propiedad, la Señora Mizuki estaba asustada y con su mano me señalo la habitación de su hijo, subí la escalera y entre, el hombre estaba tirado en un charco de su propia sangre, y en su mano una pistola, el muy cobarde se había suicidado.

- El infierno lo espera Touya Hiragizawa.

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de salir de la escena, había terminado mi trabajo e iría a reportarlo al cuartel, este caso estaba cerrado.

* * *

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews un fan fic feliz es un fan fic con reviews...y se qe es al revez pero..da igual xDD


End file.
